An inkjet printing system may include a printhead, an ink supply that supplies liquid ink to the printhead, and an electronic controller that controls the printhead. The printhead ejects drops of ink through a plurality of nozzles or orifices toward a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, to print onto the print medium. Typically, the orifices are arranged in one or more columns or arrays such that properly sequenced ejection of ink from the orifices causes characters or other images to be printed upon the print medium as the printhead and the print medium are moved relative to each other. Prior to printing characters or other images upon the print medium, the character data or other image data is processed to sequence the ejection of ink from the orifices.